A Brothers Tale
by Highwind100
Summary: It's winter in Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild is making it's annual preparations for Christmas. But soon a certain someone will change their winter holiday drastically.
1. Chapter 1

A Brothers Tale.

A Fairy Tail fanfic

By: Highwind100.

It's winter in Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild is making it's annual preparations for Christmas. But soon a certain someone will change their winter holiday drastically.

A young man wearing a black robe, emerges from the treeline at the outskirts of town.

Stranger: "Finally i've found it. So this is Magnolia? It seems that the rumors were true."

This mysterious person seems to be looking for something, or someone. Lets find out what he wants.

The sun is on its last moments as he enters through the town gates, and heads for the only store that is still open.

Shop keeper: "Welcome stranger, how may i help you?"

Stranger: "Im looking for a place to spend the night."

Shop keeper: "The best one in town is the Blue Wizard, its four blocks down this street and then take a right and you should see it."

Stranger: "Thanks."

He steps out and starts walking down the street, counts four blocks and turns right. In front of him is the huge blue wizard hat hanging from the inn's wall. He casualy strolls into the inn and to the reception desk.

Reception lady: "Welcome to Magnolia, how can i help?"

Stranger: "Do you have any vacant rooms?"

Reception lady: "Yes, there's still one left. The pay is 2000 jewels for the night. Its pretty cheap considering this is the best one in town."

Stranger: "Fine, ill take it."

Reception lady: "Thank you, here is the key. The room is number six. Go up the stairs and its the last door on the right."

He grabs the key and heads up the stairs into the room. Opens the door and steps in.

Stranger: "This is what they call the best in town? This room has nothing. There's a bed, a window, a chair and a desk. Oh well, as long as the bed is good enough to sleep in."

He throws his robe on the floor next to the bed and literally falls on the bed. Since he's been walking the whole day, he's very tired. And falls asleep almost immediately.

On the following morning.

Stranger: "Damn it's bright, what time is it? ( Looks at the clock on the wall) It's already ten! Wow, i must have seriously overslept."

He grabs his robe from the floor and pulls the hood over his head. He then walks out the door, down the stairs and throws the key to the reception desk.

Stranger: "Where can i find the Fairy Tail guild?"

Reception lady: "When you step out, you will see two towers. The closer one is the guild tower."

With that he steps out the front door and heads towards the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later on the guilds front door.

Stranger: "So this is Fairy tail? Its a lot bigger than i thought."

The sound of singing and music can be heard coming from inside the guild. He steps inside to find a crowd of people around a huge christmas tree decorating it. And Natsu and Gray fighting as usual.

He walks to the reception desk where Mirajane is.

Mira:"Welcome to Fairy tail."

Stranger: "Can i have a glass of water?"

Mira: "Sure."

As Mira fills the glass, he pulls a picture from his pocket.

Mira: "Here you go."

Stranger: "Thanks, have you seen this girl?"

Mira looks at the picture.

Mira: "That's Levy Mcgarden, what about her?"

Stranger: "Do you know where she is?"

Mira: "She's out on a mission, but she'll come by here once it's over. "

The guilds front door swings open as team Shadow Gear steps inside.

Mira: "Oh they're already back, well there she is. Welcome back! Levy, here's someone who would like talk to you!"

"Who is it?" She wonders.

The stranger gets up from the chair and walks towards Levy.

"Hey you!" Jet and Droy stop him before he gets close to Levy.

"What is your business with Levy-chan!"

"This has nothing to do with you two, so please get out of the way."

"If your business is with her then it is with us as well." Jet and Droy keep interrupting.

"Well well, you have found yourself a nice team, sister."

"Sister!" Everyone within ear shot stutters.

The stranger removes his hood, revealing a spiky white hair, red eyes and a well tanned skin color.

"Snake, what are you doing here?" Levy's amazed at the figure infront of him.

"Long time no see, sister. I was expecting a warmer welcome."

"Sorry about them. Guys, its alright." Levy convinces Jet and Droy to back down.

"Meet my brother, Samuel A.K.A The Snake."

They finally back off.

"Sorry about that Levy. "


	3. Chapter 3

"So why'd you come here?" Levy's curiousity awakens.

"Im sorry to say this, but its about mom and dad. "

"What about them? "

"They're dead."

Levy's eyes widen as she hears those words. And she falls on her knees to the floor.

"Dead! No way! How? When?"

"About a year ago, mom got really ill and dad tried to care for her the best he could. Two months later she died due to complications of the sickness. And soon after dad got sick too. He too died two months later. Father had one last wish for the both of us."

"What is it? "

"He wanted me to look for you, and to tell you that you should live your to the fullest. And for both of us to be happy."

"That's just like dad." Levy answers with tears running down her cheek.

She then runs out the door, with Jet and Droy in hot pursuit.

"Will she be alright?" Lucy joins the crowd.

"She'll get over it, dont worry." Snake replies.

"So you're Levy's brother." Master Makarov joins the conversation.

"Hm. You're master Makarov, one of the ten wizard saints. Its an honor to meet you." Snake bows before the master.

"Likewise, Red eye." The master bows back.

"Red eye!" Erza charges to the scene.

"It seems that the rumors have spread here too."

"THE Red eye, who defeated the Olympic colossus on the northern continent four months ago."

"Yeah, that would be me." Snake feels a bit embarrased about the fact.

"So you're crazy strong! Then fight with me!" Natsu jumps over the crowd fists blazing.

Natsu! That is no way to treat a guest!" Makarov yells at Natsu, but his words fall on deaf ears.

"Iron Fist of Fire Dragon!"

Dragon Slayer magic? This should be interesting." Snake implies.

He raises his left arm and grabs Natsu's flaming fist. And with a flick of his wrist send him flying to a wall.

"WHAT?" Everyone gulps when they see Natsu fly .

"Sorry about him, he's a bit energetic." Makarov apologizes.

"It's allright."

"By the way Snake, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asks.

Snake lifts his right hand and creates a small ball of blue fire.

"It's called Pale Fire. It's a hybrid magic."

"What's a hybrid?" Natsu wonders.

"It means that he can use two or more types of magic at the same time." Lucy notes.

"Right, to be presice: Fire magic infused with Water magic, and basic Requip magic."

"Speaking of which. Natsu? I see you use dragon slayer magic."

"Yea, what about it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What was the name of the dragon that taught you?"

"Igneel the fire dragon."

"Red skin with a mean attitude."

"Yea, how do you know?"

"I met him, and all the rest of the elemental dragons."

Natsu jumps off his chair.

"WHEN? WHERE?"

"Oi, oi. Hold your horses cowboy. I know you want to see him, but the thing is. I can't tell you where they are. "

"Why not!"

Snake pulls up the left part of his vest. Right around his heart is a tattoo, shaped like a dragon's head.

"Because they would kill me the moment i speak out the location. "

"Body link magic?" Lucy notes.

Yes. But there's something the dragons wanted me to tell to any dragon slayer i encounter. "

"What did he tell you?"

"That they will return when the time is right."

At that moment Gajeel and Wendy come crashing trough the front door.

"You know where metallicana is? "

"Yes, but i can't tell you that. "

"WHY NOT? "

"Because they would kill me. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, well i'm sorry too."

Gajeel grabs Snake by his vest and sends him flying to a table.

"That's enough." Makarov intervenes.

"I know how much you want to see your dragon, but you have face the fact that he cannot tell you."

"Sheesh." Gajeel grushes a table into bits as he walks out.

Wendy then confronts Snake.

"Um. Excuse me. Did you see Grandine? How is she?"

"Grandine? Hmm. Oh right, the dragon of air. "

"Yes!"

"Yes, i did see her. She was injured pretty good, but was recovering from it."

"Thank god."

Then suddenly, Jet runs inside, badly bruised and injured.

"Everyone!... We have a big problem! It's levy, she's...she's been kidnapped! They've got Droy too"

"By who?" Makarov demanded.

Jet: "It's... an assasination guild!"

Erza: "What do they want?"

Jet: "Money, lots of it. There's a hole lot of them, and they're like nothing i've ever seen"

Makarov stands up and everyone can see he's really mad.

"Snake, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy! Follow me."

"Yes, master!" Everyone shouts in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

The group walks to the outskirts of town where the six members of the assasins guild

Obviosly the leader of the group is a giant of human. He wields a huge broadsword and wears a knight's armor. The rest of his guild seems to be an army of undead assasins.

"Eeek. What are those things!" Lucy screams.

Kaiji: "Welcome Fairies, to your doom. I'm Kaiji, from the Black Iron assasination guild. And as you can see, we are here to collect a ransom."

Makarov: "Jet, stand back. Well handle this."

Snake: "You better know what you're doing.

Kaiji: "I believe the situation is called taking taking hostages and returning them in exchange for money."

Snake: "By now you should've figured that you ain't gonna get that money."

Kaiji: "We made a calculated risk, but there is a standing reward posted on our guild for any Fairy Tail mage. So we'll just kill them and be on our way. "

Kaiji shocks Levy and Droy.

"You animal!" Lucy screams.

Kaiji: "Business isn't always pretty, miss."

Snake: "Return them right now and i might just let you leave with your head still attached to your shoulders!"

Kaiji:"Oo. I'm terrified."

The assasins laugh.

He draws out his huge broadsword and takes a battle ready stance.

Kaiji:"Any famous last words before i cut you down."

Snake:"That's funny, i was just about to say the same thing."

Kaiji: "Prepare to die, Fairy Scum."

The Fairies go to battle mode

Snake envelopes himself with Pale Fire, raises his right hand up and starts chanting.

"Come forth. Demon of eternity! Uzushio!"

The fire around him morphs into a pair of angel wings and a long silver katana with 'Uzushio' engraved on it.

"Kaiji is Mine. Now die!" Snake charges to clash blades with Kaiji.

The rest of The Fairy tail members fight with the assasins.

Makarov gives another war speech.

"A parent can't just watch idle as his children are hurt. Stand with me, Children of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's already eager to kick some ass.

"I'm all fired up. Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"

Lucy summon her most powerful asset.

"I will rescue my friends no matter what. Gate of the Lion, i open thee. Leo!"

Gray starts with the trademark stripping.

"Ice Make Hammer!"

And Erza summons her most powerful armor set.

"Re-equip. Heaven's wheel!"


	6. Chapter 6

A fierce battle ensues with the members of the Black Iron assasins.

Blow after blow, clash after clash.

The whole area rocks every time something collides.

Lucy: "There is no end to them."

Everytime an assasin is struck down, it rises up again.

The Fairies are outnumbered 20 to 1.

Natsu:"C'mon guys, we've been against worse odds before!"

Gray:"But not against something that won't die."

"Graah!" Makarov falls to the ground holding his chest

"Master!"

Erza:"Lucy, take care of the Master!"

"Right."

The fight between Kaiji and Snake has remained at a stalemate for sometime. Each trying to find a weakness in the other.

Kaiji catches Snake off balance and sends him crashing into a tree.

"You seem to be a bit outnumbered." A voice smirks from the tree.

Snake looks up and sees a familiar face.

"Mind if i join in the fun."

"Gajeel!"

"I can't let you have all the fun, and besides there's a girl in need of rescue"

"Show off."

"Like hell. Roar Of The Iron Dragon.!"

Gajeel wipes out a large group of the assasins, and then heads towards Kaiji.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel sends the pillar straight to Kaiji, who blocks it with his sword.

"Hmph. This is not going to be easy. Just the way i like it."

"We need to think up a way to do something about his sword."

The fight continues, but everything Snake and Gajeel throw at him is being blocked.

"We're not doing anything."

"We'll just have to keep trying."

"No, wait. I have an idea."

"What now?"

"Natsu! Come here!"

Natsu destroys the last assasin on his side and then jumps to Snake's side.

Snake powers to the max and holds Uzushio in front of him with the blade pointing to the sky.

"Dragon Slayers, Lend me your strength!"

Gajeel and Natsu power to the max and grab the katana's hilt.

The katana begins to glow with a golden hue as it begins to draw their power.

Snake: "Hybrid Magic Secret Technique; Conquer The Land And Divide The Heavens!"

Uzushio transforms into a beam of light and shoots up into the sky.

Also Snake's angel wings dissolve into thin air.

For a moment nothing happens.

Gajeel:"So this was your ultimate technique. It just made the snowing stop."

Snake:"Patience, my friend."

But then, the previously dark sky is now glowing with a golden radiance.

"Here it comes."


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the entire sky is filled with thousands of beams of light.

And every single one is descending to Earth.

Kaiji: "What is this trickery?"

Snake:"Trickery? No. This is the power of freedom!"

Kaiji: "Nooo, damn you fairy scum!"

The beams attack the enemy assasins and Kaiji. One by one the assasins disappear.

Snake lifts his hand towards the sky.

"And here's the final blow. Heavenly Dragon Lightning Cannon!"

A huge lightning bolt rains down upon the remaining enemy forces.

And finally even Kaiji falls on his knees, beaten.

"Levy, Droy!" Lucy rushes to check on them.

Makarov: "Are they alright?"

"Levy's hurt badly and Droy is out cold."

Snake:"Is there anyone in your guild that can use healing magic?"

Erza:"Let's take them back to the guild, Wendy can heal them there."

Gajeel:"We need to hurry, she isn't going to last for much longer."

Gajeel carries Levy, Natsu takes Droy and Erza carries Makarov as they rush back to the guild.

"Are they alright?" Wendy rushes to meet them on the guilds courtyard.

Erza:"Master needs his medicines, and you need to heal Levy and Droy."

Mira rushes to get Makarov's medicines.

"Carry them inside and put them on a table somewhere."

Inside Wendy starts healing them as the others watch anxiously for the result.

Lucy:"How are they?"

Wendy:"Droy will be fine, but Levy. I'm not sure yet."

5 Minutes later.

Wendy falls on her knees exhausted. Levy is still in bad shape dispite all her efforts.

"I'm out of magic energy. There's nothing more i can do. I'm sorry."

"Don't give up yet."

Snake grabs wendy by her shoulder.

"?"

"There's something we can do. Everyone, give some of your magic power to Wendy!"

"How?"

"We believe in her."

Everyone nods.

Every guild member holds hands and form a chain to Wendy.

"Ready?"

"Aye,Sir!" The Fairies shout.

"Here we go."

Snake starts chanting once again.

"May this heart of gold, help an enemy or an ally. A guiding star to aid us. Lend me the power to know right from wrong, the truth from the lies. Let this forgotten soul find salvation!"

The air around Levy begins to shine as the magic power is tranferred to her.

"A little more."


	8. Chapter 8

"Graah!" Levy coughs up blood as color returns to her face once again.

"She's coming back!" Wendy cheers up.

Erza:"Get her to the infirmary on the double!"

Gajeel grabs Levy and carries her up to the second floor infirmary.

"Out of the way!"

Snake:"Phew, what a relief. I was getting worried. Thank you Wendy"

"I was glad to hel... Aaah." Wendy stutters and falls to the floor, now truly exhausted.

"C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary too."

Snake follows Gajeel upstairs, carrying Wendy on his back.

Rest of the guild members return to the hall to wait for any news on their condition.

Later that day.

Makarov walks down the stairs with bandages on his head.

"Master!" Everyone gathers around him.

"How are they?"

"They will be fine in a few days. Snake, come here!"

Snake wedges himself from between the crowd.

"Here."

Makarov hands out his arm.

"Thanks to you, their lives will carry on to another day. I would be honored to have you as a member on our guild."

Snake takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

"Thank you."

THE END.


End file.
